Ghost Stoppers
by Susan Sanchez
Summary: 4 friends find out that they have powers to catch ghosts!when they give the secret box to the man ,he unleashes all the ghosts..... will they make it in time to save the world and at the same time be normal? read to find out..... r & r!
1. Becoming a Ghost Stopper

Ghost Stoppers  
  
Characters:  
Jamie Stevens  
Kyle Horton  
Paul McDonald  
Ann Delroy  
Rica Ross  
  
Chapter 1: Becoming a ghost stopper  
  
At Unix high...  
  
"Hi Jamie! Hi Kyle!" Paul greeted. Everyone was in the gym for an  
announcement. "I heard there's a new student here that's why we have to  
cancel math!" Jamie said happily. "Attention students please give a  
round of applause for our new student Ann Delroy " An applause was  
heard in the gym. The teacher pulled out a box and said, "and the  
student who will show Ann around is Kyle Horton ".  
That lunch....  
"Thanks for showing me around, it was great." Ann said. "Wait, umm... I  
was wondering I could walk you to your house" Kyle said. "Sure," she  
said. That  
Afternoon while they walked home, someone or something grabbed Kyle's  
foot. As Ann was about to call Jamie and Paul when her necklace, shaped  
as a scroll with tiny scribbles on it, glowed and turned into a scroll  
with something written on it. When she looked at it, all she saw were  
weird words. Then she remembered her grandfather telling her that these  
pieces of paper contain magical spells. So she read aloud a spell,  
"Spirit arrows", and lots of green, glowing arrows appeared and hit the  
thing that grabbed Kyle, which was a ghost, and the ghost turned into  
smoke. Ann helped Kyle stand up and suddenly a man came running and  
said, "Thanks kids! You caught one of the ghosts in the world." "Here  
bring this skull trunk with you, and capture the other ghosts in the  
world, then bring the trunk to Spirit Mountain." The man said as he  
gave a trunk with a skull lock on it as it glowed and absorbed the  
ghost. Then he disappeared in the shadows. "That was scary." Jamie said  
as they went home.  
  
The next day after school they all met in the park. "Hey it's almost  
Halloween," Paul said buying an ice cream for Jamie. "So what are you  
going to dress up as this year?" Kyle asked eating his ice cream. "It's  
a secret," Jamie said. "I hope it isn't like last year, I ripped my  
costume and everyone was laughing at me." Paul said, annoyed. "Oh yeah  
a person let us have his shop for a job of ghost stopping," Kyle said.  
"Ghost stopping?" Jamie said curiously. "Yeah. We're going to find and  
stop ghosts" Kyle replied, then he told them about what happened  
yesterday. He also showed them the skull trunk from his bag, but he  
made sure no one else could see it. "You mean like Scooby-Doo?" Paul  
asked. "Um...maybe." Kyle replied. "Can I be Scooby-Doo?" Paul asked  
curling his eyelashes. "NOOOOO!!" Kyle shouted loudly which made some  
people look at him, "sorry", he said and they all stopped looking at  
him. Ann arrived and said, "There's going to be a raffle this  
Halloween. You can win a vacation to Hawaii." Ann said. "Wow! But  
before we do all of this let's go to school" Kyle said as they all  
walked to school.


	2. Halloween Party

Chapter 2: Halloween Party  
  
The day before Halloween...  
"I can't wait till we go to the mall with the guys" Jamie said to  
Ann. Suddenly the door rang. It was Kyle and Paul. "We're here," they  
said as they arrived. Then they went to the mall.  
  
At the changing area...  
"How do I look?" Jamie said showing the violet dress with some stripes  
to her friends. "Great, but you look a little like a zebra." Paul said.  
"Say that to yourself! You look like a snake with that necktie." Kyle  
said to Paul. "Oh yeah?" Paul asked in a funny voice. "Yeah." Kyle said  
to him. "It's not that bad" Jamie said, "At least some people care"  
Paul whispered. "I heard that!!!!!!!!" Kyle said. After buying their  
clothes they went to Burger King.  
  
At Burger King...  
"No wonder they call it Burger King, there's a mascot that has a crown  
and eats the burgers." Kyle said looking at the mascot in the kitchen  
trying to get a burger while the cook was cooking. "Oh no it's 7:30,I  
need to go guys. Bye!" Paul and Ann said going out of the restaurant.  
After a few minutes Jamie and Kyle went home too.  
  
That night at the party...  
  
"Hello and welcome to Unix High's Halloween Party!" The teachers greeted. "Hi Jamie!" Paul said. "Would you dance with me, my fair lady?" Paul asked. "Why, of course" Jamie answered as they danced. An hour later, It was the raffle. "And the winner of the raffle is Jamie Stevens!" The teacher said. Jamie went up the stage and everyone clapped for her. "You win 4 tickets to Hawaii!" The teacher said, giving her the tickets. "Whoopee!" Jamie said as she got the tickets and went down the stage. "Congratulations, Jamie!" Her friends said to her. "Let's go to Hawaii guys! Aloha Ohana!" 


	3. The ghost of Illusions

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Illusions  
  
In Hawaii...  
  
"Hi boys!" Jamie said showing her bikini. "If you think I'm gonna all for that think again." Kyle said. "Hi guys." Ann said as Kyle stared at her, drooling. "Wow Mama!!! What a babe! Now that's what I fall for!" Kyle thought as Ann stood beside him. "I'm going to swim," Jamie said. "I'm gonna eat," Paul said. "I'm going to wash my clothes that I wore yesterday, in the stream," Ann said. "I'm going to stay here," Kyle said. Up in the mountains, lived the ghost of illusions. It struck its magical powers to Kyle. Suddenly Kyle fell in a deep sleep and he had an illusion. He dreamed of a whole bunch of girls circled around him wearing different kinds of 'sexy' clothes. And in the middle was Ann, wearing a short skirt and a spaghetti shirt. "Oh lá lá!!! Wonderful beauties EVERYWHERE!!! My dream come true!" Kyle said going to a girl. On the stream.... "At last I'm done!" Ann cried happily. "Gay haa gafi ghe ghu da hog." the ghost shouted from up above, It meant, "Sent the illusion on that ghost stopper too!". The illusion was sent to Ann, and she fell fast asleep. She dreamed that she was in a place were there was lots of money. "I can't believe my eyes! Money everywhere! And it's REAL!"  
  
In the kitchen... "Yummy!" Paul said, Suddenly Paul dropped his chicken, He was in an illusion! He dreamed of himself being in a huge pile of food, and it was raining coke. "I'm in heaven!" Paul cried.  
  
In the sea... "Ahh.This is the life!" Jamie said, then she swam back to shore. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and Jamie fell in a deep sleep. She dreamed that she was around billions of boys. "Now this is the life!" Jamie said. After a few hours they all appeared with their friends, when they touched them they vanished and they all woke up. "That's strange an hour ago I was with Ann, now I'm here" Kyle said. They all met and they said the same thing (almost). "Hey what's that small dot on that volcano?" Paul said pointing at the dot. "Oh that dot well, it's a ghost." Kyle said. "I didn't know you had 20-20 vision." Ann said. "I didn't know either." Kyle said as they all climbed the volcano. After a few hours.... "At last were here." Jamie said climbing the last 40 steps. "Vhhhhhghjghfghfjghfjhfusghfkjfjg" the ghost said, He said, "Illusion guards attack!" Then they all turned to their dreams. "These illusion guard never dies, for example this illusion Ann. If you fight it, the real Ann gets hurt. "Just do it, I'll be fine." Ann said kicking the fake Ann, and she got hit too. "Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb." The ghost laughed, he was laughing so hard he fell off the volcano and he and the illusion guards died. Kyle got the skull trunk and he put the ghost inside it. The next day a ship rescued them, and they headed back to Los Angeles. 


	4. A new ghost stopper

Chapter 4: A new member  
  
At school... "How many ghosts did we catch so far?" Paul asked drinking his coke, "We caught 2 ghosts." Kyle replied going to the gym.  
  
In the gym... "Good morning class, today we will practice dancing," Mrs. Ashley said. The class practiced for 30 minutes. After school Ann and her friends went to the park to rollerblading. Then someone knocked them down and they woke up seeing a girl holding smelling salts to each of their faces. "Good thing you aren't dead," she said as she brought them to her house. "Oh my name is Rica Ross" he said, "I'm Ann. And these are my friends- Jamie, Kyle and Paul," Ann said. As all of them went to another room Ann saw one of the ghosts trapped in a transparent glass. "Hey, it's one of the ghosts!" Jamie said. "Oh! My grandfather got it, now he gave it to me" Rica said. "Wait a minute, you're the ghost stoppers" Rica said taking pictures of them. "How did you know?" Paul asked as Rica showed them the newspaper.  
  
The Ghost Stoppers Teenage reporter finds 4 people fight the evil monsters. Some people think they're aliens, others think they're heroes from heaven but they are just high-school student who fight ghosts. As far as anyone knows, nobody but Rica Ross, an average person walking by the park, saw them fight a ghost.  
  
"I'll take the ghost off the jar." Paul said, "NO!!!!" Rica exclaimed. But Paul didn't listen, suddenly the ghost went out and it went to the city like a tornado. "Paul that ghost can throw invisible weapons!" Rica shouted. "Sorry!" Paul said apologizing to Rica. "Now we have to catch them again" Rica said. They all went to the city to catch the ghost. Then they saw a tornado throwing invisible weapons. Suddenly Kyle's choker turned red, the next thing he knew it he was holding a sword and he was invisible. He walked near the tornado and hit it with his sword. The tornado stopped and fell on the ground in a form of sand. "We did it, but how?" Rica said putting the sand in the jar. "Thank you, Hey, how about we make a deal. You keep the ghost but I'm going with you to be a ghost stopper?" Rica asked making the puppy dog pout. 


	5. A new love?

**Chapter 6**

**School Starts Again**

"I'm so glad were in high school" Ann said getting her books. She looked down to see Paul lean to his locker. "You okay?" Jamie asked slamming her locker. "Yeah....I just slept at one ..."Paul said as the school bell rang. "Got to go... English class is next...." Ann said dashing to the stairs. "I'll meet you in science okay?" Jamie said to Paul, "Sure..." Paul answered as he walked to the classroom.

At Science....

"Class today we will just have fun outside... but only today!" the teacher said staring sternly at the children. "Yes!" the class answered as they got up from there seats. Just when they approached the door the teacher stopped them and said, "Will you look at the time... its lunch...." "But!" a student shouted. "I love you all but ...GO OUT!" the teacher said as the students pouted, then walked slowly to the door.

"Man ..... Just when I started to have fun... the lunch bell rings..." Kyle said as he hauled his lunch tray. "Hey... I like Science..... Besides, Ann is planning on tutoring people in Science..." Jamie said, "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle said running to the hallway, suddenly he tripped on a banana peel and fell to the trashcan. "Yuck! You smell like rotten milk... hey... is that gum on your hair?" Paul asked as Kyle grumbled, "Oh bother...."

"Hi guys... yuck! What smells like sour milk?" Ann asked covering her nose, "Looks like you're attracting Kyle... to flies..." Paul said laughing. "Ha, ha ... very funny..." Kyle said as flies went to him. "All this talking about flies and sour milk makes me lose my appetite..." Jamie said pushing her milk aside. "Anyway.... Paul... did you buy a pet... Your dad told me you were planning to buy a pet..." Jamie said as Paul nodded. "Ill show it to you when class ends..." Paul said finishing his food.

After classes, in Paul's house...

"C'mon guys! I still have to do something!" Paul said going to the room. "Meet scooter!!"He said showing them an orange cat with stripes. "Hello amigos!" the cat said smirking a bit. "Eep!!!! A talking cat... wow... nice ears!" Jamie said twitching the cat's ears. "6:00 already! Sorry guys I have to do homework!!!" Ann said leaving. "Bye!!"

At class, room 4-6.....

"Good morning class! Today we will write a poem, and no Paul! Not about games!" Miss Diana said as the students opened their notebooks. "Hmm... Maybe about love and life...." Kyle & Ann thought writing some stuff in their notebook. "Okay... first is Ann!" Miss Diana said hauling her pen.

The ring of life

The ring of life is something to share, where sorrow ends & new life begins...it is like a seed of joy and a bread of love... and if your task is done in earth you go home, in the ring of life.........

"Bravo! Excellent! You get an A for that!" Miss Diana said as everyone sang their poems, except Kyle. "Your turn Kyle!" Miss Diana said.

Another day in my soul

The wind blew and I did too..... My vision blurred, but then I see a vision telling me that I'm home in my father's soul and love... I asked him who the vision was he said you......

"Excellent! A!!" Miss Diana said as the bell rang.

"It's time for gym!" Jamie said heading for the girls changing room. "I love gym!!!" Jamie said as she walked towards the basketball court. "Me too!" Ann said walking beside her. "Okay, girls do your practices" the teacher said as the girls began dribbling basketballs.

"Jamie... there's a ghost... in the school!" Ann whispered and she and Jamie slowly tried to walk away to the door. "Where are you going to go?" the teacher said when she saw them. "It's an emergency!" Ann said running to the parking lot.

"Sorry we were late! We saw you come here!" Paul said. "Hi guys!" Rika said in an energetic voice. "Rika! What are you doing here?" Kyle asked, "I moved to your school ... ah... Paul..... Why are you pointing at my back?" Rika asked, "GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paul shouted as Ann pulled Rika away. "Thanks!" Rika said as the ghost threw up lava! "What I do just for a job!" Jamie said blocking the lava with a big piece metal." "Kyle I didn't know you wore a bracelet!" Ann said." I didn't!" "Then what's that!" Jamie asked pointing to the bracelet on his left arm. All of a sudden it began to glow red, and then it turned to a big sword!

"Okay... My job is getting cooler and cooler every second!" Kyle said hitting the ghost on the arm. The ghost began to shake and then it exploded into flames! Kyle got the big treasure box with ghosts, and the flames were sucked in!

"Rika are you alright..." Paul said kissing her. Jamie looked at Paul sternly, "I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Jamie exclaimed running away, "Jamie" Paul mumbled looking at Jamie.

To be continued....................

Sorry I updated soon, busy.... Well not really... I hope you like this chapter! R&R! Bye!

-Susan Sanchez!


End file.
